


Focus

by strangerman



Category: Ib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerman/pseuds/strangerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad end 2 for Garry :( potential spoilers I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

One by one, each revoltingly sinister doll was mangled and dismembered beneath frantic hands. The white cloth in the frame ripping as some... creature attempted to get through only made those hands shake harder as adrenaline pumped blood rushed through them.

Focus.

Terror gripped his whole body. His head went light, and his vision blurred, but he was determined to find the god damn key, urged on not only by his survival instinct, but for the sake of the children lost in this hellhole with him.

His dusty purple hair clung to his face as he sweat, pulling furiously at the seams of any disgusting doll he could get his hands on. Where is it, where is it?! The wood of the frame on the back wall began to splinter. Whatever was only barely stuck behind the weak white canvas gurgled at him, arm groping for him, longing to sink its claws into him, to watch him die as he gargled his own blood. Aah...

Garry shrieked, his whole body shaking; feverish, cold, ears ringing, eyes hazing over. Disjointed thoughts rattled off in his dizzy head, why me, why is this happening, why am I alone, what where is wh??-- he stumbled and fell harshly into a shelf nearby, dumping more of the wretched mannequins onto him.

What's happening now? I...

The room spun, thoughts dissipated; visions of death filled his mind. Cutting, dismembering, disembowelment, decapitation, torture, stabbing, tearing, burning, poisoning, beating, freezing, dissection; he saw his potential deaths laid out before him as they shot through his consciousness simultaneously. Everything was loud, everything was alive, the disheveled dolls on the floor reanimated, shot up, and aimed their beaming red eyes right into his own widened and unsteady gaze.

Then as quickly as it had started, it was over. Everything was quiet. Garry's mind was empty. He leaned back against the shelf he'd fallen onto, eyes bouncing around the room, occasionally twitching.

He longed to see the cloud marbled sky once again.

"Hello, Garry."

... Had he actually heard that? Was it just a result of his overstimulated brain crashing, or is it reality...?

"Garry, talk to us."

It had to be real. He could hear it so clearly, he could feel it reverberate off the cold walls.

He attempted to reply.   
"He--"

His own voice startled him; he felt so disoriented that he'd almost forgotten how to use it.

"I--.... He-hello...?"

"Hello, Garry. Do you want to play with us?"

He thought about the offer presented to him. He sure could use a break from this horrible art gallery. He was getting tired.

"... Sure. I'd love to."

The dolls malicious grins widened and they swelled with happiness until their remaining intact seams nearly popped.

Their inferno eyes bore into him.

"Come play with us, Garry..."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a sitting draft colkecting dust since maybe August of 2015. I'm still alive, and I have other stuff in the works.


End file.
